


moods

by wecryglanny123



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, comforting!simon, moody!raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wecryglanny123/pseuds/wecryglanny123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael has these sort of outbursts that involve stomping and slamming doors . Simon as well as magnus and ragnor are the only people that can calm him down and give him comfort .</p>
            </blockquote>





	moods

**Author's Note:**

> ive just found out that Raphael was meant to be 15 years old , but I just cant write that it feels weird

Simon didn't know when it happened exactly , in fact he didn't know how or when it happened at all . One day , mid July , Raphael just started to come to him with his problems . Small or big problems were brought straight to Simon for evaluation and response . 

But Simon didn't quite know when Raphael started to trust him , or quite when Simon was one of the few people that could calm Raphael down , along with Magnus and Ragnor . Apparently talking to him helped with his major anger management problems . So one day when Raphael was on one of his , I'm pissed off don't talk or look at me , moods . Simon was the only one around who could calm him down . 

He was stomping around doors and generally pissed all of the vampires in his care off . Simon only go told about it an hour after it started , Which pissed him off a little that they didn't even care about there leader enough to try to calm him down . 

"Raphael ? hey you in here?" Simon speaks into the cool night air of the room , and gasps when a childlike figure pops out from under the covers of his grand bed .

"Raphael , are you alright ?" He questioned , coming closer , hoping not to anger the Spanish boy anymore . Finally deciding he needed to be calmed down , he sat on the bed next to him gently hoping not to startle him and make him run of like a stray horse . 

"wanna talk about it ? It could help , I'm willing to listen " Simon said pulling the covers off of Raphael's gorgeous muscled body . He was dressed to impress like he always did , waistcoat and a deep red up shirt . But something was wrong with him , there was no gel in his hair , also he was dressed in jogging bottoms which Raphael never did . It ruined the look but Simon was more worried about what it meant . 

"Simon , do you think I'm a worthy leader ?" Raphael said and Simon could see tears in his eyes . 

"What do you mean ? Raphael you're the most worthy leader we could get . Don't doubt yourself like this , ever . In fact why now ? why doubt yourself after all this time ?" He said shocked at Raphael's sudden outburst of emotions . The one thing he did know about his leader is that after holding in emotions for as long as he does means that he explodes more than most people would think he would . Mostly it was with anger but sometimes in a rare occasional it was tears and sadness that followed the anger and those are the times Simon loves the most . It means he gets to see all the emotions he needs from his leader to believe he is still sane . 

"They hate me Simon " He states sounding more upset than before and Simon is trying not to smile at the emotions he's finally showing him . because now isn't the moment to be smiling , especially since Raphael is so upset .

"Who does Raph ?" Oh and Simon didn't really know when he started allowing Simon to use that nickname , it just sort of happened , and Simon couldn't help but smile every time it passed his lips . 

"The vampires in the clan , I'm not a good leader , they all hate me " He yelled and tried to get up but Simon pinned his wrists down to the pillows on the bed . The position was familiar but it really didn't matter anymore not when Raphael was sad and hurting . 

"Don't you dare talk like that Raphael , you are the best leader all of them out there have had in centuries . So please calm down and stop hating yourself , in fact I don't even want to know what brought this on " Simon said , straddling Raphael's waist . Raphael was pressing his face into Simons neck in a vulnerable action . 

"shut up and kiss me " Raphael said and leaned up towards Simons mouth only to be pushed back down again by the younger vampire . 

"Not tonight babe , go to sleep . It'll calm you down " He led next to Raphael and the clan leader rested his head on Simons chest . He smelled like pinecones and winter and Raphael couldn't help but cuddle in closer to the comforting smell of his boyfriend , best friend and lover . and he loved the fact that he could do this anytime he wanted and that Simon was there for him no matter what . 

Simon kissed Raphael's smooth hair , clean of gel or product . He smiled when Raphael finally fell asleep , his head cradled by Simons own . Simon was soon to follow and fell into a dark and fun filled dream . Where he dreamt of a smallish man with broad shoulders and sarcasm that could make house look bad .


End file.
